IHatch Chicks
iHatch Chicks is the 16th episode of the first season of [[iCarly|'iCarly']]. Plot Carly and Sam get paired up for a science project, while Freddie is paired up with a huge wrestler, Duke. Carly and Sam decide to do a project on hatching baby chicks, and feature it as a segment on iCarly. After Spencer finds a baby chick in the shower and almost mistakes it for a bar of soap, Carly and Sam realize the chicks have hatched earlier then expected and escaped from their incubator. Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Duke then search the apartment to find them. They are under pressure to stay within the time limit, as the chicks can't stay out of their incubator for more than four hours. The chicks, named Yoko, Huevo, Shelly, Omelet, Poachy, and Benedict, all hide in the apartment in various places. While searching, Spencer gets stuck in a heating duct, so Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Duke keep searching without him. After saving five of them, Carly and Sam find the last one in the elevator shaft. They ask Freddie for tools, but Freddie accidentally hits the elevator button on his way up, and the chick escapes just before the time runs out. Luckily, it crawls into Spencer´s mouth, and when he finally gets out of the heating duct, he coughs it up. All six chicks are saved. Trivia *The closed captions spell their science teacher's name as Soo-Mack. This is probably a corruption of sumac, the name of a spice plant. *All the names for the baby chickens are based on cooking styles for eggs. *Carly and Sam caught two chicks in almost the same way. Sam blew into a kitchen sink pipe and Carly caught one. Carly accidentally dropped one and Sam caught it. *It is revealed in this episode that Sam took "two miserable years" of trombone lessons. She doesn't play one onscreen, however, until the future episode, iSaw Him First. *This episode is one of a very few to show Carly and Sam wearing their bathing suits. *This is the second time animals have appeared on the webshow: First, Robin's weiner dog in iWill Date Freddie; third, Spencer's ostrich on iMeet Fred; fourth, the abandoned puppy that Spencer found on iRocked the Vote; fifth, the photographed animals on iMove Out (including Harmoo); the sixth, Nora Dershlit's pet chicken, Maurice, in iPsycho and the seventh, Gibby's duck Quakers in iLove You. *When Carly, Sam, and Freddie reach the website worldofchucks.com, they come across the names of Warner Bros. animation director Chuck Jones, pilot Chuck Yeager, and actor Chuck Norris. There is also mention of a Chuck Barry, which is likely to mean musician Chuck Berry. *Chickapedia.com is a fictional website which redirects to the icarly.com website. It should not be confused with www.chickipedia.com. *Like all of the fictional websites mentioned on iCarly, worldofchucks.com will redirect a user to the icarly.com website. However, interestingly enough, the URL does NOT change to "icarly.com." Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Goofs *Spencer turned the heat up to 90 degrees. The iCarly trio should have gotten sweaty, especially since they were in long sleeves, however, they showed no reaction to the temperature at all. Quotes .]] Sam: Freddie's cheek ''Aw, look who's all grumpy cause he didn't get paired up with Carly for his little science project. '''Freddie': Untrue. Sam: True. Freddie: So? Freddie : Why'd you shove your kneepad in my face?! Duke : Cuz it reeks! Freddie : Sarcastically Great explanation! Sam: I love hobos. Let's do our project on hobos! Carly: What do hobos have to do with science? Sam: I don't know. Aren't they affected by gravity or something? Freddie: [about baby chicks] I was watching the egg cam, I can't believe they already hatched! that baby chicks are gone Ah, man! Did Sam eat them?! Sam: I wouldn't eat baby chicks...and Freddie stare raw! Freddie: It says that baby chicks need to be kept at 90 degrees F. Carly: What's the temperature in here? ' Spencer': 72. Carly: Turn the heat up to 90! Spencer: 90 degrees? Sam: No, 90 pickles.Yes,90 degrees! Spencer: No need to be hurtful. Spencer : Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Duke accidentally pull his pants off Please tell me I'm wearing underwear! Carly : You're good. Spencer : Awesome! Duke : Yell at me! I always do better when Coach yells at me, so do it! Freddie : Uh... Come on, Duke! Lift the fridge! Come on, boy! Come on, Duke, lift the fridge! Yeah, good boy! Duke ''': ...I'm not a dog. '''Carly: Just walk towards me, you nutty little chick! Sam: Try to grab him! Carly: sarcastically Wow, if only I'd thought of that! Sam and Freddie are comforting Spencer on the couch Spencer: ''spitting baby chick out ''It didn't even taste like chicken! 116 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 1 episodes